The Night King and his son remake
by kahunaangelica
Summary: Redo of the Night king and son. It's the same but tweeked a little i.e. just Sonic is the werehog.
1. Aleena's past, the hedgehogs future

_Many years ago, long before Robotnik came to power or even Aleena for that matter. She was still a princess and it was time for her to find a king. Her parents had the most handsome male hedgehogs in all the land ask for her hand but she turned them all away because she didn't love them. But one day a young knight named Allomere asked for the princess' hand but was rejected but unlike the others he vowed to prove he was worthy._

_One night he stood under Princess Aleena's bedroom window and recited the balcony line from Romeo and Juliet. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"_

_He was denied shortly after. The next night he had a bird take her a poem that was very beautiful, she became interested. The next day he brought her a rare flower that he found himself. She was so amazed by this that he took her to the field he found it in, she was more than impressed. Every night for a whole week he serenaded her the best loves songs ever wrote, what makes you beautiful, Somebody to love, Don't go breaking my heart. The week after he wrote his own songs._

_When she heard those beautiful lines of each song and all the effort, she fell in love with Allomere because of how beautiful of a soul he was. They wed not long after that night. Together they ruled peacefully with compassion and benevolence. The world was a very happy place because of them. The streets were clean, there were flower fields everywhere and there was hardly any poverty. They did all in there power to make sure Mobius was a paradise and they were happy. But the couple would soon be even happier. The Queen was pregnant and Allomere was truly happy that he would receive an heir/heiress. But unfortunately this happy time would not last._

_Ever since there has been a hedgehog on the throne of Mobius there has been relations with a distant planetary system. The system of Dracar was a beautiful place, one half ruled by Animagus; a race similar to Mobians in appearance and the other half was ruled by the Dragons: a race of powerful furry winged creatures. Every so many years the peace treaty these 2 races have with the Mobians expires and the current rulers have to create a new one with the leaders of both the Animagus and the Dragons. The treaty expired during Allomere and Aleena's rule and they went to sign it. Unfortunately for them they were un able to complete the mission._

_The Animagai, are a group of Animagus who want to destroy dragons and their allies which included the Mobians. They attacked the hall where the treaty was to be signed and Aleena escaped through the portal that connected Mobius and the main world Dracos. But unfortunately the machine that made the portal was destroyed before Allomere could get to it. Aleena was so upset, she had to wait until the machine was repaired. She had Sonic, Manic and Sonia just awhile before the portal controls were finished but Robotnik attacked before they were completely repaired. Before the castle was invaded the machine was sealed in a vault with a password only Aleena knew and no one else. Except 2 guards knew, Mitch and Kelly Wolfberg were her most loyal guards and both were shot while helping her escape. That was a fatal mistake on Robotnik's part. Those 2 had a child, he was named Sleet as in the Sleet that would later work for Robotnik. Sleet spent his life training and waiting to be able to kill Robotnik for what he took from him._

_One day, many years after Aleena separated her children but just before they knew about each other, Sleet approached Aleena. (He wasn't with Dingo) He told her who he was and that he had a plan to help her reunited with her children, fast. His plan was for him to play dumb and gain Robotnik's trust by showing he was loyal to him and as much of a scuzball as Robotnik is. But there would be a catch, Sleet would be a sleeper agent for the freedom fighters, he would learn Robotnik's plans and leak enough to the freedom fighters to be barely detected and best yet, learn the roboticizer inside and out to be able to reverse it's effects. Dingo was just a decoy and Sleet would try to put the fall on him to get higher up on Robotnik's list, Dingo was actually loyal to Robotnik. Then when the time was right Aleena would allow herself to be captured so that her children but Sleet would "catch" them long before they are near the base but there'd be yet another catch, it would be Robotnik's last day on Mobius._

"Come on Sibs, the base Mom's in is just up ahead," said Mainc. The 3 little hedgehogs ran up the pathway towards the base but there were SWATbots all over the road, with Sleet leading them. "Uh oh," they all said as they were surrounded. But then all of the SWATbots were shot down, by Sleet. Sleet walked up to the startled kids, "Come with me, I'll take you to the Queen," he said. "What are you doing, Sleet? I thought you were working with Robotnik? Why are you helping us?" asked Sonia. "Actually, Sonia. I'm working for your mother. I'm actually a freedom fighter sleeper, I actually hate Robotnik for what he took from me," replied Sleet.

"And what per say did he take?" asked Sonic, "My parents," replied Sleet, "Come on if you play prisoner, you can beat Robotnik." They followed Sleet to the base, raising their hands like prisoners as they walked into it. They walked into the control room, with a roboticizer prepped for them, some other weird equipment and their mother in chains guarded by Dingo. "Ah, you've caught them. Finally the resistance is dead," said Robotnik. "Yes, I did a pretty good job you rotundness. These hedgehog vermin will get what they deserve, just like you," said Sleet. "What do you mean by that?" asked Robotnik. "This, NOW," replied Sleet and the 3 sprung into action. Sleet shot Dingo into a wall knocking him out while the 3 destroyed the rest of the bots. Sleet pointed his gun at Robotnik, he had a mean look on his face.

"Sleet, what are you doing, you idiot?" yelled Robotnik. "Taking revenge. You killed my parents, the royal guards that helped Aleena escape. I have waited 15 long years. I was a sleeper agent, I even know how to de-roboticize everyone you already have," said Sleet. He fired his gun but missed and hit the weird machines. Suddenly a vortex opened and sucked everything near it in, which meant the royal hedgehogs, Sleet and Robotnik. Robotnik grabbed a pipe just before he was sucked in, Sonic was just in reaching distance. He grabbed Sonic's quills, "Ow, let go of me Buttnik," yelled Sonic. "If I'm going to hell, you're coming with me, too," roared Robotnik. "SONIC," shouted hi family, Sleet fired a shot at Robotnik that sent him straight into the vortex but Sonic was too close and was shocked by the negative energy of the portal. Robotnik was vaporized but the vortex was turned into a harmless portal, from which a hooded figure stepped out of just before it disappeared. Sonic got up and wobbly walked over to his family and they all came into a group hug. The figure walked closer to them, "Aleena?" it asked.


	2. A newer,better Mobius

"Do I know you," Aleena asked the figure. "Maybe this will jog your memory. _ 'I only have eyes, for you'_," the figure sang, then he removed his hood and revealed his face. He was a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic but with a crown on his head. "Allomere!" said Aleena; she then kissed him, which shocked the triplets. 'Why is mom kissing that guy?" asked Sonic. Then Sonic felt aw tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sleet. "That is King Allomere," said Sleet. "Oh my god, that's our father?" asked Sonia, Sleet nodded yes. "I learned in history class he was dead or at least he was missing. No one knows where he went," said Sonia.

"Well, there is a portal that the hedgehogs use to go to a distant solar system that Mobius has a treaty with. Allomere was stranded there on a mission to revise the treaty because it expires after a certain amount of time. The portal's controls were destroyed when terrorist called the House of Animagai attacked the meeting. Aleena was pregnant at the time but Allomere never got to see your birth, he probably had no idea he father triplets," said Sleet. "That sucks," said Manic. Allomere walked over to them and said, "You have no idea Manic." "Hey how did you know my name, I thought you never saw us until 5 minutes ago?" asked Manic.

"Oh I know everything about what has happened in the last 15 years. The emperor of the dragons, Hyperion, let me use a crystal ball that allowed me to see what was going on in Mobius until the portal worked again. It saddened me to see what Robotnik has done to Mobius and to my sweet angel, Aleena," replied Allomere. He then knelt down and hugged all 3 hedgehogs, "I'm willing to be the father you need and make up for you not knowing me very well," said Allomere. The hedgehogs had a lot of work to do, first thing was to have Robotropolis turned back into the beautiful Mobotropolis and rewire all roboticizers so that they would reverse the effects of all enslaved citizens. The triplets were so happy to have their foster parents back; Sonic with his foster parents and Chuck, Sonia and Lady Windimire, and Manic and Ferrel. Boy were they all surprised that they all were raising members of the royal family. Sleet apologized to all he roboticized or tried to steal from. Dingo was thrown in jail for life with no parole, the hedgehogs acting as co-judges and the jury (it was hard to find non-freedom fighters) were happy with that ruling. Since Bartelby realized what an ass Robotnik was he became a supporter of the freedom fighters, he and Sonia later reconsidered their decision and started dating again for Bartelby was a changed mink.

Normal POV- After all of that was done it was time to officially crown Sonic, Sonia and Mainc as princes and princess of mobius and members of the council of 4, Allomere would act as a separate body.

Sonic POV- I was in my room with my adopted dad and Uncle Chuck helping me put on a formal get up. It was red with white buttons, blue belt, those shoulder things and yellow sash. I looked like the Prince of Canada from South Park. But at least it wasn't as crazy as what Buttnik wore when he was "marrying" mom. "Dang, it why do I have to wear this I look like the Prince of Canada from South Park," I said. "It's traditionally, Sonny. Besides you don't look to bad in it," said Chuck. "Yeah what Chuck said, you look handsome," said my foster dad. "Really you guys think so," I asked. They nodded yes, "Well I was already handsome but know I look twice as handsome, as you said," I replied. And I put my cape on, it was royal purple and walked out towards the throne room

Manic's POV- I was trying to get this monkey suit on while, I felt weird that I was doing this. I am not fit to be prince. Ferrell must have noticed, "What's eating you Manic. You're going to be crowned today," he said. "I don't think I should be prince. I'm a black sheep, I don't deserve it," I sighed. "Well don't think like that, you saved the world from that jerk Robotnik. You are totally not a black sheep, you just had a bad up bringing but you over came that right?" asked Ferrell. "Yes, I did. I totally should be prince, thanks Ferrell," I said, then I hugged him, "You're welcome, kid," he replied.

Sonia's POV- I was waiting for my brothers outside the throne room with Lady Windimire and Sonic's foster mom. I looked really good in my dress, I liked the colors. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lady Windimire. "Sonia, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of what a fine young lady you've become while I was away and I know that you'll be a great princess and someday queen," she said. "Thanks Lady Windimire," I replied. I then turned to see my brothers with their foster dad's. "About time, where were you the ceremony is about to start," I said. "They just needed a pep talk," said Chuck.

Normal POV- In throne room, their parents were waiting for them a long with a bunch of aristocrats. Sleet was wearing the outfit he wore during Robotnik's "wedding" and Bartelby was hold 3 small crowns each with a different colored jewel in it, blue, green and purple. The doors opened and Sonic, Manic and Sonia walked into the room, "I've always imagined walking down this aisle," whispered Sonia. "At least we're here as ourselves, not in disguise, I looked bad in that dress," Manic replied. They walked up to their parents and knelt down. Allomere held the scepter of Mobius in his left hand and touched the left shoulder of Sonic, and Aleena then put the crown with a blue stone on his head. Allomere did the same thing with Sonia and Aleena place the purple stone crown on her head. They repeated once more with Manic and the green stone crown. Then the triplets turned around to the aristocrats as official princes and princess of Mobius. "I give you Prince Sonic, Prince Manic and Princes Sonia of Mobius," Sleet announced, then everyone cheered and chanted, "Long live the hedgehogs," over and over.


	3. The sickness

It was only a short week after the coronation of the royal triplets that Sonic fell very sick. He was vomiting, had a terrible fever, hallucinating like mad, delirious from the fever and had chills. His illness concerned his family and the staff at the palace. His mother was the most worried, Sonic was the first-born and she loved him a lot. He lay in bed sweating, hurling and shaking like that thing from The Exorcist, his family, possessed him friends and some palace maids gathered around his bed. The maids were putting ice on some parts of his body to lower the temperature and his mother was trying to get him to calm down.

"Sonic, calm down. The doctor will be hear soon," said Aleena. Sonic's response was a bunch of inaudible gibberish. Finally the doctor that was sent for, being escorted by Sleet, finally came. He was a short dog and wore a typical doctor's outfit. "All right let's see, where's the patient?" he said. The group moved out of the way to reveal the poor sick prince. He walked up to Sonic and took out a stethoscope, unbuttoned Sonic's shirt and placed it on his chest to listen to his heart. It was racing, it sounded like it was going to explode at any moment. "Oh my, his heart is racing," he said. Then he put the stethoscope away and took out a tongue depressor and stuck it in Sonic's mouth, "Well his throat's not sore," he continued. He then took out a flashlight, opened Sonic's eyelid, shined it in and repeated with the other. Sonic's eyes just darted around not even paying attention to the light. "Well he does seem to be hallucinating, it might be from the fever," continued the doctor. Then he took out a thermometer and stuck it Sonic's ear, having someone hold his head still because Sonic kept moving it. The doctor looked at the thermometer, "Oh my god, his fever is 104," the doctor exclaimed. He then reached into his bag pulled out an empty hypodermic needle drew some blood, Sonic winced when the needle went in, then put the blood in a test tube. Then the doctor took out a capsule of pills and pulled out 2. He tried to get Sonic's mouth open but he wouldn't open, so he held Sonic's nose until Sonic opened his mouth to breathe and force the pills down his throat.

Sonic tossed and turned until he relaxed, "I gave him so medicine to kill that fever a bit. I'm going to test his blood because I have no idea what could cause this. I'm going to see if it's a disease or some kind of parasite he may have gotten on the run or something. Tell me has he done anything or was exposed to something that may have caused this?" asked the doctor. "Well he was exposed to some strange energy from the vortex that Robotnik was sucked into. That may have done it, he was weak when it disappeared," replied Aleena. "Hmmm, I'll see if that may have caused it but until then make sure he gets plenty of sleep and give him some water and try your best to get some food into him. When I find out what caused it I'll call," said the doctor. He walked out of the room. Aleena put a hand on Sonic's cheek, it was a little warm but not as blazing hot as it was before, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Aleena my love, I know Sonic has a special place in your heart, along side Mainc and Sonia, and you love him very much. But don't worry, from what I saw in the crystal ball he is a fighter and will get better soon," said Allomere.

Aleena did not leave Sonic's side while the rest left and waited for a change in his health. She fell asleep but was awakened by some grumbling. She woke up to see Sonic was waking up. "Sonic, how do you feel, my darling prince," asked an elated Aleena. "Tired, really tired," replied Sonic weakly. Aleena hugged the prince and when she let go Sonic tried to get up, but she stopped him. "No Sonic, you're weak," she said. "I'm going to try," he said. He got out of bed and took a few steps, walking back and forth. Aleena then noticed the time while watching her son get his legs back, "Oh my, it's almost night time," shouted Aleena. The sun was setting over the horizon and then disappeared. The second it set, Sonic bent over in pain. Aleena gasped, "Sonic, what's wrong?" "I don't know, my whole body feels like it's on fire," he said.

Aleena watched in horror as Sonic started to change, "Aaaaaaaah, what's happening to me," he screamed. Some of the guards, his friends and family burst into the room when they heard him scream. His fur turned blue grey and the tips of his head quills turned white. His gloves, sleeves and shirt tore as his chest, and arms got large and muscular, his hands turned into paws and he grew at least 3 feet taller. His feet burst out of his shoes and revealed 2 large paws. His muzzle grew longer and a pair of fangs grew out of his mouth and claws grew out of his paws. When he stopped growing he looked over to his family. Sonia screamed and Manic hopped into her arms looks Scooby doo and screamed, "OH MY GOD." Bartelby fainted and the others just stared at him in shock and horror. He looked down at his hands to see paws and then the rest of him and then screamed, "HOLY FREAKING MOTHER, JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME."


	4. Madness, THIS IS SONIC

Sonic was freaking out when he saw that he had changed you could tell from what he said next. "HOLY FREAKING GOD, I'M A WEREHOG. I'M UGLY, DON'T LOOK AT ME, I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME," cried the distraught hedgehog as he curled into a ball to hide his face. Werehogs were mutant hedgehogs from Mobian lore, and they were kind of scary and ugly so you can see why he reacted that way, the vain little prince. "Sonic calmed down my son," cooed Aleena, stroking his head trying to get him to calm down. Sonic looked up and slapped her hand away, "DON'T TOUCH ME, I'M A FREAK! I'LL GET MY FREAK GERMS ON YOU," shouted Sonic, then he started to twitch and spasm and mutter stuff under his breath. Obviously he was starting to lose his grip on reality.

"Sonic, you're not a freak, you are a prince and my son," said Aleena touching his shoulder. "GAH, YOU TOUCHED ME. IT'S THE APOCALYPSE," Sonic screamed then he ran around shouting like Will Ferrell in that racing movie. "HELP ME GOD, HELP ME OPRAH, HELP TOM HANKS CAST A SPELL TO STOP THE APOCALYPSE," Sonic continued he then was on the floor running in circles. Then the rest of the people in the room walked over to the crazed hedgehog.

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US DARTH VADER. PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US, OH MIGHTY THOR. WE'LL BE GOOD NINJAS," he continued to scream. "Oh my god, Sonic has lost his mind," said Sonia. Allomere then knelt down by his son who continued to shout celebrity names and talk about some apocalypse that didn't sound like an apocalypse. "THE WHALES WILL MAKE PINEAPPLE RAIN FIRE DOWN FROM THE TREES THEY ALL LIVE IN. THEN THE LOCUSTS WILL DINE ON OUR SOCK IN THE MOON AND HAVE PICNICS WITH BUSHBABIES AND WATERMELONS," Sonic shouted. "Sonic, calm down," said Allomere reaching out to his deranged son, Sonic saw the hand and panic. "YOUR AFTER MY GOLD. YOU CAN'T HAVE NONE OF MY GOLD, GET YOUR OWN," shouted Sonic pouncing on his father and then dashing out the door, or well making his own door in the wall.

The Royal hedgehogs acted very quickly, they put out an AHB, an all hedgehog bulletin on Sonic. They wanted him contained before he hurt someone or himself. They had every officer in the city on look out for him with specific orders, catch, subdue and bring him back to the palace.


	5. Capture!

Although Sonic mostly stand in the city limits, he was not caught for about 2 weeks. Every time he was caught, he'd get away by scratching the faces of the policemen who were holding him. Then they tried using nets to catch him but he would claw or bite his way through. Then instead of holding him in a net, the police tried to tranquilize or net him just before he would escape but he'd blast every dart and net with his guitar. But one day his medallion was taken away from him and his odds of getting away were very slim. He was caught because one day the police had chased him all across Mobotropolis at least twice. He was exhausted after awhile but what lead to his capture was the fact he ran even though he was tired. He then could take no more and when he tripped in an alley and was finally caught. He was so tired that when he was netted he didn't even struggle (well couldn't would be better) to get away when they brought him into the ship and took him to his parents.

While on the run, Sonic would either attack people for no reason (no one was really hurt), attack chilidog stands and scarf down all he could or yell and attack random inanimate objects. People were warned to be careful of the prince and not approach him but to contact the police immediately. Citizens were also told that even though Sonic was a beast and insane that he was still the prince. Another thing that happened was Sonic's appearance was altered due to his insanity. His fur had become unkempt and messy. What was left of his clothes became covered in dirt and chilidog grease and sauce. He also had become very jittery, he would shake constantly as if he had just drank a pot of coffee.

Sonic was taken to a secure base so no civilians would be terrified by a werehog being checked into a hospital. He was brought to the medical lab that was there and placed on a table. When Sonic was placed on the table he recoiled from how cold the metal was and then tried to run. He did manage to get out of the guards grip but the door was sealed and he couldn't get it open. He then was grabbed again and the struggling prince was placed back on the table and strapped to it. The guards then left to inform his family, leaving the werehog alone. Sonic whimpered as he looked around the room. It looked just like any old doctor's office with vials of liquid and medical tools but all Sonic saw was stuff they were going to use to hurt him with. Then he heard a voice, "My poor son, are you all right," said the mystery voice. Sonic turned towards the source to see his family walking into the room.

Sonic immediately began to struggle against the straps trying to break free, he was actually afraid of his family. His mother put her hand on Sonic's head and began to rub it. Sonic turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. She didn't look angry; she just looked happy to see him. Sonic was became scared because he knew that she had something planned for him, he just didn't know what. Aleena became puzzled when Sonic grew scared, "What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked. "Don't hurt me, p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-lease," he whimpered. He then began to cry, whimper and whine (like a dog). His parents looked at each other, Sonic must be really messed up if he was actually afraid of his own family.

Aleena then looked back at Sonic, put her hands on either the side of his face and moved his head to look at her. She hushed him, "Sonic, I would never hurt you," she said. "We only want to help, bro," said Manic. "It hurts us seeing you like this. We only want to help, Sonic," said Sonia. "Your mother and siblings are right, Sonic. We won't let anyone hurt you. We swear you won't be hurt by anyone here, just try to relax this kind of stress is not good for you, my son," said Allomere after Aleen set his head down. Sonic then began to calm down, not from the speech but from his mom rubbing stomach, it was very soothing. So much that he began to purr and fall asleep (fact: hedgehog actually purr, mobian hedgehogs do it, too).


	6. Insanity

Although Sonic mostly stand in the city limits, he was not caught for about 2 weeks. Every time he was caught, he'd get away by scratching the faces of the policemen who were holding him. Then they tried using nets to catch him but he would claw or bite his way through. Then instead of holding him in a net, the police tried to tranquilize or net him just before he would escape but he'd blast every dart and net with his guitar. But one day his medallion was taken away from him and his odds of getting away were very slim. He was caught because one day the police had chased him all across Mobotropolis at least twice. He was exhausted after awhile but what lead to his capture was the fact he ran even though he was tired. He then could take no more and when he tripped in an alley and was finally caught. He was so tired that when he was netted he didn't even struggle (well couldn't would be better) to get away when they brought him into the ship and took him to his parents.

While on the run, Sonic would either attack people for no reason (no one was really hurt), attack chilidog stands and scarf down all he could or yell and attack random inanimate objects. People were warned to be careful of the prince and not approach him but to contact the police immediately. Citizens were also told that even though Sonic was a beast and insane that he was still the prince. Another thing that happened was Sonic's appearance was altered due to his insanity. His fur had become unkempt and messy. What was left of his clothes became covered in dirt and chilidog grease and sauce. He also had become very jittery, he would shake constantly as if he had just drank a pot of coffee.

Sonic was taken to a secure base so no civilians would be terrified by a werehog being checked into a hospital. He was brought to the medical lab that was there and placed on a table. When Sonic was placed on the table he recoiled from how cold the metal was and then tried to run. He did manage to get out of the guards grip but the door was sealed and he couldn't get it open. He then was grabbed again and the struggling prince was placed back on the table and strapped to it. The guards then left to inform his family, leaving the werehog alone. Sonic whimpered as he looked around the room. It looked just like any old doctor's office with vials of liquid and medical tools but all Sonic saw was stuff they were going to use to hurt him with. Then he heard a voice, "My poor son, are you all right," said the mystery voice. Sonic turned towards the source to see his family walking into the room.

Sonic immediately began to struggle against the straps trying to break free, he was actually afraid of his family. His mother put her hand on Sonic's head and began to rub it. Sonic turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. She didn't look angry; she just looked happy to see him. Sonic was became scared because he knew that she had something planned for him, he just didn't know what. Aleena became puzzled when Sonic grew scared, "What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked. "Don't hurt me, p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-lease," he whimpered. He then began to cry, whimper and whine (like a dog). His parents looked at each other, Sonic must be really messed up if he was actually afraid of his own family.

Aleena then looked back at Sonic, put her hands on either the side of his face and moved his head to look at her. She hushed him, "Sonic, I would never hurt you," she said. "We only want to help, bro," said Manic. "It hurts us seeing you like this. We only want to help, Sonic," said Sonia. "Your mother and siblings are right, Sonic. We won't let anyone hurt you. We swear you won't be hurt by anyone here, just try to relax this kind of stress is not good for you, my son," said Allomere after Aleen set his head down. Sonic then began to calm down, not from the speech but from his mom rubbing stomach, it was very soothing. So much that he began to purr and fall asleep (fact: hedgehog actually purr, mobian hedgehogs do it, too).


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic's family left his side when he calmed down and assured them he'd be alright. Some doctors would be there soon to run some test, so they could come up with a cure. They took off his restraints when he promised he would remain calm through the tests. But they made a mistake in doing that. They had no idea what else would come out of Sonic's condition, that his fear and actions were actually caused by insanity. Taking off the restraints could have meant big trouble for the doctors and Sonic as well.

Less than 30 seconds after the royal family were gone, Sonic was lying on his bed trying to fall asleep but something prevented him. It was the hard metal table or the fact that he didn't have a pillow, it was something else entirely. His ear twitched when he heard something. He heard his name being repeated over and over again by multiple voices. Then came the ghost like faces (stereotypical ghost faces) coming out of nowhere. They kept saying his name and flying around the room but mostly circling him. He began to get very scared when the voices and faces got closer and more numerous. That was when the doctors came in to start the tests. They saw Sonic cowering in fear from nothing, absolutely nothing was in the room but them.

"Your highness are you . . ." asked one the doctors, "GO AWAY, GO AWAY ALL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE," he screamed, shooing away nothing. Some of the doctors tried to grab him but he got tried to make a break for the door. But fortunately one of them stayed near the door and hit a button near it that locked it tight. There was only a crack but you'd have to be paper thin to get through it. Sonic clawed and banged on the door trying to get out shouting, "Let me out, they won't leave me alone. I just want to be let alone." Sonic turned around to see that he was surround by the doctors, one with a hypodermic needle in his hand, most likely full of sedatives. Sonic knew this one Mobian, he was the royal physician that visited him when he was very sick, just before he turned into a monster.

Sonic tried to get around them but they all piled on top of him holding him down. Then the doctor that was holding the needle knelt down to the struggling werehog. One of the doctors in the pile moved Sonic's very large arm out so that he could inject it into Sonic. The crazed prince could only watch as the doctor looked for a blood vessel to stick the needle in. Sonic tried to get them off but he was still too weak to even move one doctor. When the needle went in, Sonic yelped as the plunger pushed the drugs into his bloodstream. Sonic felt the effects instantly as his vision became blurry and he became very tired, he just closed his blood shot eyes and fell asleep.

The doctors spent hours running all kinds of tests on him so that they knew everything about what the energy did to the prince, why he was insane and what would cure the poor hedgehog prince. When they were done and just before Sonic woke up, they put him in a soft hospital bed, strapped him to it and muzzled him. Sonic was so upset by the recent events that he refused to see anyone until he was ready. He just wanted to be alone for a bit. He cried for a long, long, long time. "Why me? Why me, God. What did I ever do to deserve any of this, please make these voice and visions stop, please," Sonic sobbed. The door to his room was opened and his father and mother entered, the doctors felt that it would be better to limit Sonic's contact with people.

"Sonic?" asked Allomere, "GO AWAY," Sonic screamed. His parents didn't, they walked up to his bed and looked him in the eyes. Sonic's eyes were full of tears and red from his crying. Aleena lifted her hand to touch his head but Sonic tried moved his head but the muzzle kept his head in place. She put her hand on his shaggy head and stroked it. "Don't worry, my prince. The doctors say you won't be like this long. They said that your insanity is directly linked to your transformation and the second your cured you'll be sane agan," she said. Sonic looked down at himself, the insane monster that he was and he began to tear up, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

His mother wiped the tears from his cheeks, kissed him on the forehead and went back to stroking him. Sonic looked up at his mother then his father. He then lay his head down and lay there as his mom stroked him, the first time in 2 weeks he was starting to relax, it was a lot longer than the last time this happened.

It was only about 3 days since his capture that Sonic had to lay strapped and muzzled when the cure was found or well at least away to get him back to normal. When this happened Sonic was brought to the same medical lab that the testing was in before. The doctors found away to removed the energy that cause Sonic to turn into a werehog in the first place. It was a very simple surgery that wouldn't take very long to do. He was placed onto a table and the muzzle was removed and replaced with a mask. Sonic didn't struggle to get free or get the mask as he did when he was first on that table. He just breathed in the sleeping gas and waited for it to be all over. It took only a few hours to return Sonic to normal.


End file.
